kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kuroshitsuji
280px|right|thumb|Logo serii Kuroshitsuji: Mroczny Kamerdyner (jap. 黒執事 Kuroshitsuji) – manga napisana i ilustrowana przez Yanę Toboso. Kuroshitsuji opisuje przygody hrabiego Ciela Phantomhive'a oraz Sebastiana Michaelisa, jego demonicznego kamerdynera, jak wykonują misje zlecone im przez Królową Wiktorię, by rozwiązać różne tajemnicze wydarzenia. Chociaż jej wykonywanie jest ich głównym zadaniem, Ciel także szuka zemsty na tych, którzy przynieśli wstyd rodowi Phantomhive i oddał swoją duszę Sebastianowi do spożycia za cenę realizacji jego żądania. Manga została zaadaptowana w serial anime, musicale, seriale OVA oraz gry wideo. Wstęp W posiadłości na obrzeżach Londynu z epoki wiktoriańskiej, kamerdyner Sebastian Michaelis usługuje Cielowi Phantomhive głowie arystokratycznego angielskiego rodu, a także właścicielowi Spółki Funtom. Sebastian zobowiązuje się wykonać każde zadanie zlecone mu przez jego pana i rozwiązuje problemy dręczące Anglię bez wysiłku ze względu na jego demoniczny rodowód i kontrakt faustowski, który zawarł ze swoim panem. Media Manga :Osobny artykuł: Lista rozdziałów Napisane i zilustrowane przez Yanę Toboso rozdziały mangi Kuroshitsuji ukazują się w magazynie shōnen manga Gangan Fantasy od debiutu 16 września 2006 rokuGangan Fantasy: Gファンタジーの“はつ”沢山ご用意しました. Rozdziały są publikowane w tomach tankōbon przez wydawnictwo Square Enix. Pierwszy tom ukazał się 27 lutego 2007 roku. Seria została zlicencjonowana przez polskie wydawnictwo Waneko, pierwszy tom ukazał się w październiku 2011 roku. Anime : Patrz: Kuroshitsuji (anime), Kuroshitsuji II, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus W lipcu 2008 roku zostało ogłoszone powstanie adaptacji anime, pod reżyserią Toshiya Shinohara. Serial miał swoją premierę 2 października 2008 roku i był emitowany na kanałach Tokyo Broadcasting System oraz Mainichi Broadcasting SystemKuroshitsuji Anime Confirmed to Premiere this Fall. Odcinki były reżyserowany przez Toshiya Shinohara i produkowane przez studio A-1 PicturesKuroshitsuji (anime). Serial składał się z 24 odcinków. Na evencie „Black Butler, That Butler, The Final Chapter ~One Last Dinner With You~” (jap. 黒執事、その執事、終章　～最後の晩餐を貴方と共に～ Kuroshitsuji, sono shitsuji, shūshō ~Saigo no bansan wo anata to tomoni~) w dniu 14 czerwca 2009 roku ogłoszono, że anime powróci z drugą serią. Serial zatytułowany został Kuroshitsuji II, miał swoją premierę 2 lipca 2010 roku i składa się z 12 odcinków. 16 stycznia 2014, na okładce lutowego wydania magazynu Monthly G Fantasy wydawnictwa Square Enix została ogłoszona produkcja nowej serii anime zatytułowanej Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Pierwszy odcinek miał swoją premierę 11 lipca 2014 roku. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich serii nowa będzie remakiem oryginalnej fabuły przedstawionej w mandze. Nowe anime jest adaptacją mangi od łuku fabularnego Noah's Ark Circus. Serial jest reżyserowany przez Noriyuki Abe, produkowany przez studio A-1 Pictures, a za scenariusz odpowiada Hiroyuki Yoshino. Główna obsada z poprzednich sezonów powróci razem z kilkoma nowymi aktorami głosowymi. OVA :Osobny artykuł: OVA, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder OVA (original video animation) to odcinki anime wydane bezpośrednio na rynek wideo, z pominięciem dystrybucji kinowej i telewizyjnej. Do anime powstało siedem odcinków OVA – 1 do pierwszej serii anime i 6 do serii drugiej. Wraz z najnowszym serialem anime zapowiedziano serię OVA zatytułowaną Kuroshitsuji: Book of MurderBlack Butler: Book of Murder (OAV). Film pełnometrażowy :Osobny artykuł: Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic 10 października 2015 roku zapowiedziano powstanie filmu animowanego"Black Butler" Anime Theatrical Film Announced. Produkcja będzie miała tytuł Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic i będzie adaptacją łuku fabularnego Luxury Liner Arc. Będzie miała swoją premierę 21 stycznia 2017 roku. Gry wideo :Osobny artykuł: Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost Gra wideo na konsolę Nintendo DS, zatytułowana Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost, została wydana 19 marca 2009 roku. Gra jest sprzedawana w dwóch wersjach: ograniczone pierwsze wydanie po wyższej cenie i z wieloma dodatkami i regularna edycja. Książki 27 lutego 2008 roku został wydany Kuroshitsuji Character Guide „His Butler, Assembles” (jap. 黒執事 キャラクターガイド その執事、集合 Kuroshitsuji Kyarakutā Gaido „Sono Shitsuji, Shūgō”)Amazon: その執事、集合 (jap.). Zawiera szkice postaci, informacje o bohaterach i wywiady z nimi, a także wywiad z samą autorką, quiz i gry. 27 marca 2009 roku ukazał się TV Animation Kuroshitsuji Black Record (jap. TVアニメーション黒執事 TV Animeeshon Kuroshitsuji)Amazon: TVアニメーション「黒執事」 Black Record (jap.). Zawiera m.in. ilustracje, wywiady z obsadą i pracownikami. TV Animation Kuroshitsuji II Final Record (jap. TVアニメーション黒執事 TV Animeeshon Kuroshitsuji II)[ Kuroshitsuji'')http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4757529600/ Amazon: ＴＶアニメーション「黒執事Ⅱ」 Final Record] (jap.)został wydany 18 października 2010 roku. Składa się z ilustracji i recenzji obsady z Kuroshitsuji II, a także wiadomość od samej Yany Toboso. * His Butler, Assembles * Black Record * Final Record * Rainbow Butler * Rainbow Butler 2 CD Drama : Osobny artykuł: CD Drama 10 sierpnia 2007 roku Frontier Works wydało pierwszą CD dramę. Zawierała występy wielu postaci pojawiających się na dwóch płytachAmazon. Druga CD drama ukazała się 26 listopada 2008 roku nakładem wytwórni AniplexAmazon (in Japanese). Musicale : Osobny artykuł: Musicale # That Butler, Friendship # The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World (2010) # The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World (powtórka, 2013) # Chi ni moeru Lycoris (2014) # Chi ni moeru Lycoris (powtórka, 2015) # NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS (2016) Film Film Kuroshitsuji miał swoją premierę 18 stycznia 2014 roku. Został wyreżyserowany przez Kentarō Ōtani i Keiichi Satō, producentem filmu był Shinzō Matsuhashi. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona mangi (jap.) *Oficjalna strona anime (jap.) * Oficjalna strona filmu animowanego (jap.) en:Kuroshitsuji es:Kuroshitsuji ru:Kuroshitsuji de:Kuroshitsuji Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji